


Charity Auction

by yayalovesyou



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, PTA moms are super catty, Rio is a show off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayalovesyou/pseuds/yayalovesyou
Summary: Deciding to throw herself back into the swing of things, Beth goes full throttle in hosting a charity event for her kids' school.





	Charity Auction

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for a very long time, and I finally decided to finish it. Enjoy!

“Wow sis, you’ve really outdone yourself,” Annie whistled as she looked around. “Truly, some of your best work.”

After the revelation of Kenny needing to go to therapy, Beth decided it was time to get back to her roots, and throw fully throw herself into the PTA. The school needed money, and Beth was tired of doing nothing but busting her ass to bake and sell cupcakes. So she came up with something they’ve never done before: a people auction. Parents and teachers could volunteer their services or single eligibles could have a date auctioned off. Outside of the parents, Beth was also able to wrangle up cool prizes to auction off such as a free dinner for two at a local restaurant, a free year of car washes and tickets to the Motown Museum.

She combined PTA committees from the local elementary and middle schools, to create this huge event, benefitting the school districts‘ free lunch programs.

Everyone was really into the idea. The ballroom of the Marriott in downtown Detroit had been completely transformed into a whimsical, under the stars affair. A large canopy, with mini lights sewn inside hung from the ceiling, giving off the appearance of stars in the sky, blue lights bounced off the walls of the room, mini lanterns were strewn across the room, and soft music was playing. There was even a s’mores station. Everything felt romantic and camp-like.

Plus, parents never missed the opportunity to get dressed up, drink, mingle and gossip about each other.

Beth smiled at the compliment as she surveyed the ballroom from her seat. “Not so bad for pulling this together in two weeks, huh?”

“Not bad at all.”

“Thank you.” 

“So is Deansie here?” Annie asked, scanning the crowd of people.

“He is. He’s probably around here trying to find his next mistress,” Beth quipped sarcastically. “The other moms have been clinging to him like flies to shit ever since he got shot. Plus, he’s back on the market.”

News of the Boland’s separation spread like wildfire around their neighborhood. Dean and Beth split romantically, but it was a shock to all of the other soccer moms to see that Beth still worked at Boland Motors. She couldn’t quit. She was their best salesperson and she was in way too deep to leave. Beth wasn’t particularly fond of being gossip fodder for the nosy parents, but at this point in her life, she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Ruby frowned at the thought of Dean horribly flirting with some other single mom. “Gross.”

Beth nodded and raised her champagne flute in agreement. “Gross is right.”

She didn’t know when it happened, the contempt for Dean, the unbridled disgust for the man she thought she’d spend the rest of her life with, but she was glad finally came. Life was so much better, the air much crisper.

“Well, it looks like you might be right,” Ruby said with a nod of her head. No more than 10 feet away from them, there Dean was, talking to a mom that Beth used to carpool with. The woman’s hand was on Dean’s shoulder, she was leaning on him, whispering into his ear. 

Beth grimaced. She didn’t care that he was moving on, but it was annoying that he was so shamelessly doing it with women who had been at their house, at their children’s birthday parties. He couldn’t at least expand his field of eligibles?

Annie pretended to gag at the sight. “I hope they give each other crabs.”

“You gotta wish herpes on your enemies,” another voice said behind them. The three women turned around and saw Rio standing behind them. “Herpes never goes away.”

Beth looked up at Rio, critically analyzing him. He looked good, as always, in his all black get up: button up, jeans and Doc Martens. He was also wearing his signature smirk.

“What are you doing here?” Beth asked as he sat down next to her.

“My kid goes here too,” Rio explained. “A year older than your youngest.”

Beth continued, “I know that. But you don’t seem like a charity person. I don’t think this is your usual scene.”

“It’s not,” Rio agreed. He lifted Beth’s champagne flute to his lips and took a sip. “But the baby mama couldn’t come, she’s stuck at work, so she asked me to show my face on Marcus’ behalf, united front and shit. We care about the school too.”

The ladies stayed silent. It was hard to grasp the duality and subtle domesticity of Rio’s life at times. He was simultaneously a pretty ruthless criminal and a very active, doting father.

“You could’ve just wrote a check,” Beth pointed out, snatching her glass back from him.

Rio unabashedly looked Beth up and down, starting at her eyes, and stopping at the low v-neck cut of the dress she was wearing. 

She knew she looked good, in her curve hugging green dress, her strawberry blonde hair in a loose up-do, but the way Rio stared was...intense. Beth’s skin flushed under his gaze, but she didn’t turn away or tell him to stop looking. “And miss out on the shindig you put together? No way, Red. Impressive, by the way.”

Beth didn’t know if he was talking about the party or her chest, but a compliment was a compliment. She’d take it. “Thank you.”

Ruby and Annie glanced at each other. Yes, they were privy to Beth and Rio’s occasional hookups, but that didn’t mean they wanted to watch him openly eye-fuck her.

“Is this some sort of foreplay for you guys?” Annie asked, breaking up the mounting tension. “Should we leave? Because I don’t really want to be a part of it.”

Beth snapped out of her trance and cut her sister a harsh glare. “Annie!”

“What? I think it was a fair question.”

“Shut up!” Beth hissed.

“Bethhhhhh!” A shrill voice rang out around them. Beth groaned. “Oh Beth?”

“Who’s that?” Rio asked, immediately noticing Beth’s adverse reaction to her name being called.

“Patricia,” Beth answered. “Fellow PTA mom.”

“And a huge biotch,” Annie added. “She’s always been jealous of Beth, and is always competing.”

“Is that so?” Rio said, mostly to himself.

“Beth!” Patricia made her way to their table, a fake smile plastered on her face. “Sweetie, I’ve been calling you. You can’t hear me?”

Beth turned her body around so she could look at Patricia. Beth scanned her, silently judging her ugly and ill-fitting dress. Patricia was always boasting about her well-off doctor of a husband, but money clearly couldn’t buy good taste.

“Sorry, I was so wrapped up in the conversation I was having,” Beth said. 

“Ooh, anything good?”

“ _ Private _ conversation,” Ruby interrupted.

Patricia flinched but recovered quickly. “I was wondering when the auction was going to start. I’m ready for the action.”

“Um...” Beth looked down at the watch on her wrist, “oh I can start it now.”

“Can I be the emcee?” Patricia asked. “You’ve already done so much, it’s the least I could do.”

Beth’s eyes narrowed. Patricia had been eagerly trying to worm her way into Beth’s planning from the moment Beth suggested the people auction at the PTA meeting. And hosting the actual auction would give her the attention and spotlight she so desperately claimed.

But she sighed with a shrug. “Sure, Trish. Be my guest.”

“This is going to be fun,” Patricia continued. “I told Matthew not to bid on me in the interest of fairness, but I know he is. Husbands, right?”

Beth clenched her jaw tightly. “Right.”

“I’m sorry, was that offensive?” Patricia asked, feigning as if she actually cared about Beth’s feelings. “You know, what the divorce and all? And Dean’s just traipsing around the room with as many women as he can. Personally, I find it a bit tacky.”

Boom, there it was. Patricia couldn’t wait to get that little dig in and fish for gossip at the same time.

Beth sat up straighter and squared her shoulders. “You didn’t offend me.”

Rio smirked and looked the woman up and down. She had bleached blonde hair, a horrible boob job, and a crooked nose. He could see why she was jealous of Beth.

He looked over at Beth. If this woman was getting under her skin in any way, she wasn’t showing it. He placed a warm hand on the back of Beth’s neck, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You alright, Mama?”

“Yeah,” Beth assured him, looking him in the eye. “I’m good.”

Patricia looked over at Rio as if she was noticing him for the first time. Maybe she was. Tatted up Mexicans didn’t seem to register to women like her. Her eyes went back and forth between Beth and Rio, finally noticing how close they were sitting. She extended a hand. “I don’t think we’ve met. Patricia Saunders.”

“Rio,” he supplied back, opting to not shake her hand.

“No last name?”

“I have one. Just don’t feel like offering it up.”

“And how do you know Beth?” Patricia asked, her eyes zeroing in on the eagle boldly printed on his neck.

“My son goes here,” Rio answered, shortly. “Our kids are friends.”

Patricia narrowed her eyes, not really believing him. Rio still hadn’t taken his possessive hand off of Beth, but Patricia didn’t press the issue. She just stored it in her memory, to be used at a later time. “Of course. See you up there, Beth!”

Beth watched as the woman walked away before turning back around. “I really don’t like that woman.”

Rio let out a throaty chuckle. “Marcus’ mom complains a lot about the politics of elementary school moms, and I thought it was a joke, but I guess not.”

“Shits real chaotic out here,” Annie said. “Imagine how I feel, Sadie goes to a rich private school in the northern part of town. Other moms see me roll up and assume I’m her nanny.”

Rio looked Annie up and down with a smirk. Yeah, he could definitely see it. “Half of these women are miserable, don’t let ‘em make you sweat.”

Annie just shrugged. “Easier said than done, but thanks for the free advice.”

* * *

Beth stood on the sidelines as she watched Patricia bask in the spotlight. The woman was absolutely lapping up the opportunity to have all of the attention, all of the people bidding on her.

“Going once, going twice, sold for 600 dollars! Congrats Patricia, your hubby just scored you the highest bid of the night so far!”

Beth politely clapped along with the rest of the party-goers and tried not to roll her eyes too hard as she finished the rest of her champagne.

“Thank you!” Patricia snatched the microphone back and quickly resumed her role as emcee. “Now next, we have the lovely Beth Boland.”

Beth climbed the steps and stood boldly on the stage.

“Beth here can do it all! She can cook for you, bake, sell you a car, basically, she’s superwoman. And she can be your personal superwoman for an entire weekend. Let’s start the bidding at $50!”

“$50!” Someone called out. Beth scanned the crowd and saw it was the father of someone from Kenny’s Krav Maga class. He was prematurely balding and permanently sweaty. Beth wished for someone, anyone to give her a better bid.

“$75!”

Beth sighed in relief and said a silent thank you to the person who saved her from that creep.

“$80!”

“$85!”

“$90!”

“$100!”

“$150!”

Beth’s eyes narrowed as she recognized that last voice. Dean.

“$200!”

“$300!”

It was Dean again. Why was he doing this? Was it out of pity? Jealousy? Whatever it was, they weren’t together anymore, she didn’t need him bidding on her. 

“$350!” Annie interjected. She wanted to save her sister from being bound to Dean, even if it was for charity.

“Ooh $350, do we have $400?” Patricia asked.

“$500!” A random man shouted with a low whistle.

Beth looked down at the strappy heels she was wearing in order to avoid blushing in front of everyone. She had to admit that it was incredibly flattering that all these guys were fighting over  _ her. _

“500!” Patricia exclaimed brightly. “Going once, going twice-“

“$7500!”

There was a collective gasp around the room at such a large number and Beth had to stop herself for cursing on stage.

“Who said that?” Patricia asked, craning her neck to get a good look into the crowd.

Beth’s eyes got big as she saw Rio saunter towards the stage, all swagger and bravado. All eyes were on him. “It was me. $7500.”

“Wow, so the current bid is $7500. Does anyone wish to go higher?”

The room got so silent, you could hear a pin drop. The only noise that Beth could hear was the loud thudding of her own heart.

“Going once, going twice, sold!” Patricia slammed her gavel down against the top of the podium. “And with that incredibly generous donation, it looks like we’ve reached our goal of $12,000! Now every student in the two schools can have free lunch for an entire school year.” She looked at Rio and nodded her head at him. “All thanks to you, Mister Rio. Let’s give him a round of applause!”

Rio flashed her a warm smile. Beth smirked. The asshole was in love with the attention, with being hailed the hero of the PTA.

She quickly got off the stage while everyone was cheering for Rio. She made her way out of the ballroom and into the quiet hotel hallway. That was...a lot. 

Beth was thankful that the hall was empty, but before she could make it any further, a hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged, spinning her around. It was Rio.

“Where are you off to?” He asked. “Party’s the other way.”

“I needed some air.”

“Right.”

“You’re such a show off,” Beth continued.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy the attention as well, sweetheart.” Rio gestured to her chest. “Your chest and your cheeks turn bright red when you blush.”

“You know you didn’t have to bid that much, right?” Beth said, not dignifying what he told her with a response. 

“Like I said, I care about the school. Marcus’ school.”

Beth rolled her eyes. “Sure. You better be sure to hand over  _ real _ cash, too.”

“What kind of monster do you think I am, Red? Giving fake money to a school’s charity event.” Rio tsked in amusement. 

“You just wanted to be the big man on campus. To have all of the attention and praise, to let everyone know you’re rich.”

“It’s fun walking into establishments, knowing you’re rich and powerful,” Rio admitted. “All those snotty white women have been looking at me all night, barely holding in their discomfort, especially the one that came up to your table. Well, I just saved their asses. It’s a delicious sort of irony. And as for the high donation? It was the first number that popped into my head. I needed a big enough number that I knew no one would compete with. Couldn’t let someone else win.”

“You were jealous,” Beth concluded. “The thought of me going on a date with someone else or doing them a favor makes you mad?”

Rio scoffed in reply. “Mad? I don’t do mad, Elizabeth.”

“You didn’t deny the jealous part though.”

Rio didn’t say anything. He looked around the hall, noting that it was empty. He pushed Beth against the wall, her back colliding roughly with it.

“You’re right. Maybe I don’t like sharing you.”

He leaned forward, his lips so close to hers, they were breathing the same air. Beth squared her shoulders confidently, making herself look larger. “I’m not yours to share.”

Rio smirked. “Is that right, mama?”

“That’s right.”

Rio bent down and captured her lips with his own, kissing her hard. Thankfully she was already against the wall because the force would’ve knocked her off balance. She gasped at the force and while her mouth was open, Rio took the opportunity to tug her bottom lip between his teeth.

Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging her nails along the base of his skull, pulling him closer. 

The urge to breathe was too strong and Rio had to break the kiss. Beth took the opportunity to inhale sharply and catch her bearings.

Rio leaned a bit to the side and captured her ear in his teeth. “I meant what I said earlier, mama. You look good.”

“I know.”

He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head to the side to expose her neck, not caring about the fancy updo he ruined or the multiple pins sticking out. She winced.

“So arrogant,” he murmured against her neck. “You know, arrogance is not a very becoming trait, Elizabeth.”

Beth gasped as she felt his lips slowly trail down the expanse of her neck and her eyes closed on instinct. “Yeah? Well neither is being a tease.”

“Fair enough.” Rio bit down on a particularly sensitive pulse point.

“N-No marks.” Not one for being told what to do, he hit down even harder. Beth hissed in pain. “Asshole.”

He smirked against her skin. “You love it.” When she didn’t object, he continued his ministrations in peace, Beth sighing contently against him.

Not wanting to just stand there like a statue, Beth reached for Rio. Her hand quickly skimmed the front of his pants, stroking the length of him. But as quickly as she did that, he angled away and roughly grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head against the wall.

“You don’t play fair,” Beth whined.

“Playing fair is for losers, Elizabeth. Always play to win.” His hand snaked under her dress and he gripped her thigh, his nails digging into the soft flesh. Beth’s head slipped forward as a moan involuntarily escaped her lips. “Shhhh. I don’t need you attracting any attention.”

“Well why don’t you-“

She couldn’t finish her sentence before she felt Rio’s hand latch onto the waistband of her underwear.

“Why don’t I, what?” Rio challenged, a smirk daring to emerge on his lips. “Use your words.”

“Why don’t you just  _ hurry up _ ?”

“Say please.”

“You’re horrible,” Beth spat out. Rio only shrugged and grabbed a better fistful of her underwear, bunching it and running the fabric along her slit.

“That wasn’t nice.”

“Please,” Beth pleaded in a quiet whimper.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Rio quickly moved her underwear to the side—for which she was thankful, because he had a penchant for destroying all of her panties—and slid two fingers inside of her before she could react. Beth bit her lip in a futile attempt to stifle the moan bubbling at the surface of her throat. It came out as a throaty grumble instead.

Beth tried to loosen her wrists from Rio’s grasp but he only tightened his grip on her. Feeling completely powerless in the situation, she propped her foot up against the wall and pushed her hips forward, hoping to get a better angle. It worked and Rio hooked his fingers deeper inside of her and her knees buckled. Rio finally let go of Beth’s wrists in order to grab her by the waist and keep her upright.

His fingers were moving at an agonizingly slow pace and Beth was sure she was going to pass out. Her eyes closed against her will. “Rio…” 

“Open your eyes, sweetheart,” He coaxed, his voice dropping an octave. Beth let out a strangled moan in reply, but her eyes remained shut. Rio stilled his fingers, earning a cry of disappointment. “Open. Your. Eyes.” Beth forced herself to open her eyes and look at Rio. “Good girl.”

His thumb pressed roughly against her clit and Beth blindly grabs at him, pulling him flush against her. 

The noises Beth were making in his ear bordered on torturous, and Rio had to bury his face in her now fallen hair in order to keep his composure. He could tell she was close, with the way she was moaning into the side of his face, desperately clawing at his neck and the back of his head, scrambling to hold onto something, anything.

Her orgasm crashed into her harder than she anticipated. The moan she let out is completely out of her control and much louder than either of them expected, and Rio crashes his mouth onto hers, swallowing the sound she emits. The last thing they needed was for someone to come out and find them.

They stayed like that for a long while, just trying to catch their breaths. Beth untangled herself from Rio and he firmly planted her back on solid ground.

“I hope that was worth $7500,” Beth joked. She ran a hand through her hair, and took the bobby pins out. Rio had successfully ruined the style, and she didn’t have the energy to try to fix it.

“Mhmmm, you’re priceless.”

“Careful mister. Sweet words like that are what gets you round two.”

Rio helped Beth make herself look presentable, pulling up the strap of her dress. “Save round two for later. I think we’ve given this hotel enough fun.”

“Is Marcus with you tonight?”

“At my sister’s. Sleepover with all of his cousins.”

“Come over later?”

Rio nodded. “Leave your back door unlocked for me?”

“Of course. I’ll be here for another hour, 90 minutes tops.”

Rio gently cupped Beth’s face, his thumb stroking her rosy cheekbone. He kissed her one more time. “I’m going to write the check for the school, and I’ll be out of here.”

“I’ll see you later.”

"I'm still gonna take you out on a real date, okay?" It wasn't so much a question, but more of a definitive statement. "Someplace worth thousands of dollars."

Beth tried to ignore the butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach at the mention of the date. Only Rio could make her feel like a giddy high schooler again. Not wanting to appear too eager, she simply nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and turned on his heel, retreating down the hall.

She walked back into the ballroom and walked along the walls, trying not to draw attention to herself.

Annie and Ruby were thankfully still at their table, talking excitedly to each other. Beth slipped into her seat. “Hey.”

Ruby looked up. “Hey. Where’d you slip off to?”

“I had to take care of a few things,” Beth replied with a noncommittal shrug. “Being the host of these things are...a lot.”

“Where’d Rio go?”

“He said he was going to write a check and that was the last I saw of him.”

“What happened to your hair?” Annie asked, eyeing her sister suspiciously.

“It came loose.”

“I watched you put a billion pins into her hair and enough hair spray to fuck up the environment. It just came loose?”

“Yes.” Beth touched the crown of her head, trying her hardest not to wince. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she could feel the soreness setting in from when Rio roughly yanked her hair.

Ruby knowingly smirked. “So how good was the sex?”

“Excuse me?”

“Your chest and neck are all flushed, you have wild sex hair, and you have a ridiculously large hickey the size of Texas forming on your neck. You didn’t have any of those things 20 minutes ago.”

Beth awkwardly gaped at Ruby’s astute observations. That was the only drawback to having a best friend of over 25 years. They knew each other too well. 

“You dirty whore!” Annie hissed under her breath. “You snuck out of your own charity auction to have a quickie?”

Beth grabbed Annie’s champagne flute and downed the contents. “I’m not talking about this with you.”

“Hey sister, I approve. Let your freak flag fly,” Annie continued. “If I got a dollar for every time I had sex in public, I’d probably have enough to buy you at an auction.”

“Annie?”

“Yeah?

“Shut up.”


End file.
